


I liked your dream too

by Fim (damaskino)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, this is kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/pseuds/Fim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa in a costume tells him to kill a giant mushroom to save Prince Haru, Rin's pretty sure he's dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I liked your dream too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt: Rin and Haru fall asleep on a hill overlooking their home town. The dreams that they have together.  
> UMMMMM I kind of mutated the prompt into something ridiculous I'm sorry...hope you enjoy it??? XD

When Rin woke up, he wasn’t on his bed.

He was upset and confused for about 5 seconds until he remembered that, wait, his last memory was dozing off on a hill with Haru, so of course he wouldn’t have woken up in bed. It was all good.

Except then he realized that, no, this wasn’t right. Haru was nowhere in sight and Rin wasn’t lying on grass; he was on a tree branch. _Why was he on a tree branch?_ He was so upset by this that he fell out of the tree, landing with less-than-great flourish on the ground and in front of someone whose face he couldn’t quite make out.

“Finally, you’ve woken up!” The mystery person grabbed Rin’s hand and yanked him to his feet.

Wait. That voice.

He squinted through his pain and studied the person in front of him, getting more intensely confused by the second. “ _Nagisa?!”_ He pointed an accusing finger at him. “Why are you in cosplay?!”

“What’s cosplay?” Nagisa frowned at him. “And how do you know my name? Woah woah wait, am I famous? WOW! Rei, did you hear that? He knows who I am!”

“Nagisa that’s ridiculous, how would the prophesied hero know who you are?” a voice said from the side. Rin looked over and saw that it was indeed Rei, though, like Nagisa, the clothes he wore were definitely not from modern-day Japan.

“What’s going on.”

Rei cleared his throat. “Allow me to explain. You’re—”

“No way,” Nagisa interrupted, “you take too long, I’ll do it. It’s like this: our prince has been kidnapped and hidden in the desert, so we need you to go save him!”

“Uh.”

“Because the prophecy said so!”

“I’m like ninety-three percent sure I’m dreaming right now.”

Nagisa giggled. “Nope! Not a dream! You’re the only one who can save Prince Haru because of reasons veiled from us by higher powers, so you gotta be the one to do it.”

“Prince…Haru?” Rin would have laughed, but at this point he just assumed that this was a dream and nothing was going to make sense.

“Yeah, King Makoto’s devastated and it’s been like three days so he had Rei do an augury. It said you’d come, with the power to save our Prince.”

“There were many signs,” Rei nodded sagely.

“I—”

“No time to waste, let’s go!!!” Nagisa grabbed his hand again and they took off into the air. Again, Rin didn’t question it because this was clearly a dumb dream.

***

“This is really dumb,” Rin said when they landed and all he saw was an expanse of sand and big rocks.

“How could you say that?!” a new voice said and Rin was hit on the head by a stick.

“Great Wizard Makoto!” Nagisa exclaimed. “You finally made it!”

“Hold up—” Rin interjected, rubbing the bump on his head. “I thought Rei was supposed to be the one doing the sagely thing?”

Rei gave him a weird look. “No, I make prophecies by reading bird patterns.”

“I am the Great Wizard Makoto, and I will guide you on your quest, hero.”

“Aren’t you, like, the King though?”

Makoto waved his hand. “That’s just my secret identity. A day job.”

“Uh—”

“We must make haste!” The King/Great Wizard Makoto pointed his staff at one of the nearest rocks, which had a few mushrooms growing on it. “Follow me to that magical landmark!”

“Looks like a normal rock to me…”

It wasn’t a normal rock, as Rin saw when Makoto moved it to side to reveal swirly portal thing, but he wasn’t about to admit he’d been wrong so he just followed the others wordlessly. The portal led them to some kind of cave with glowing stones and fungi, and it was really quite pretty.

They found Prince Haru sitting in the middle of one of the rooms and he was also rather pretty, but obviously Rin wasn’t going to say that either.

Instead, he said, “That was kind of fast. Can we go now?”

“Nah.”

Rin huffed. “Why not? This dream is stupid.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “If it was that easy, I would have walked out ages ago. You have to defeat the Death Fungus keeping me captive, first.”

“That’s sounds…kind of awful,” Rin grimaced. “What makes you think I can kill it?”

Haru looked him straight in the eye and replied, completely deadpan, “With the power of Love.”

Before Rin could protest, Haru got up and started walking down another path, and he knew that nothing he said was going to make a difference anyway so he just sighed and followed. At least he couldn’t die in a dream. …Right?

“Go Rin!” Nagisa fist-pumped the air and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Go vanquish the evil! Rei and I will be outside!” Then both of them vanished.

Rin eyed Makoto suspiciously, but the King/Wizard just smiled back at him serenely as if there was nothing ridiculous about any of this.

***

The Death Fungus was, of course, in the very back cavern of the cave and the walk there probably took longer than the rest of Rin’s entire journey so far. Their villain was a giant mushroom, and it cackled evilly and rained spores around the room when they entered.

“SO YOU HAVE COME TO SAVE YOUR PRINCE!” the Death Fungus boomed. “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!”

“Yeah well I haven’t—”

“WAITING TO **CRUSH YOU!!!** ”

“Geez y’all need to stop cutting me off all the time—”

The giant mushroom gathered his jiggly mass and started towards them, making as if to jump and crush them underneath it.

“Quick,” Makoto said, “you gotta kiss your true love.”

“What the hell—”

Haru spun around and pressed his lips against Rin’s, and Rin’s brain didn’t even have time to short circuit before there was an explosion and the Death Fungus bounced back from a barrier that had materialized out of nowhere around them.

 _I fucking give up,_ Rin groaned in his head.

“ **CURSE YOU!!!** ” the Death Fungus screamed as it started convulsing. “ **ALL MUSHROOMS WILL CURSE YOU FOREVER!!!** ” Then it exploded, and the blast was so large it blew all three of them out the top of the cave and knocked Rin out cold.

***

Rin jolted awake, sitting up in a panic and grasping around at the ground.

He felt grass. And a warm body.

…Haru.

The groping seemed to have woken him up too, and the boy blinked up at him blearily before sitting up and looking out over the hill they’d fallen asleep on.

Rin breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he realized the dumb dream was over and this was reality. Just a normal day in their hometown; he’d finally come back after a few months of overseas training for next Olympics, and he and Haru had come out here to catch up on their lives. He watched the other boy fondly as he rubbed eyes and yawned.

Then Haru looked at him intently and just said, “Mushrooms.”

_Hell—_

Rin threw caution to the wind and just kissed him.


End file.
